


Twilight's Shit

by QueenMissFit



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Reading Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Twilight's Shit

Candlelight fills the room, highlighting the shelves filled with music and books just like the one settled in my lap. The plush wine red curved sofa is soft underneath me, my legs stretched along the length as I position myself against the back, shifting the large shirt I'm wearing so I'm more comfortable. A mix of Fleetwood Mac, Jimi Hendrix and other things on my phone are playing through the speakers all around the room.

_It's a beautiful evening, Adam's at the hospital getting some blood and I've got a nice bottle of red wine, some good music in the background and a good book to keep me company. What could go wrong?_

"What the fuck are you reading?"

_Shit._

"...Nothing..."

"Give it here."

"No, fuck off. I'm reading it because-" I look up at him and my breath catches in my throat.

Holy fuck. I've seen him with his shirt off thousands of times but he looks so hot.

He snatches the book away from me and closes it whilst I'm distracted, turning it over to look at the cover, "Twilight? Really? You know what, I'm going to read some of this shit. Right now," he then flops down onto the sofa, his head in my lap as he reads.

I just snatch up my bottle of wine, uncork the bottle and drink straight from it. _This is going to be a long evening... ___  
"...I mean can you believe this shit? 'I’m the only one who has permission to hold you hostage, remember?' What kind of sick fuck says shit like this."

_I'm on my third bottle of wine by now. Why didn't I just watch the television? Oh, wait, can't do that, he broke it last time Eve came to visit..._

"Adam, can't we talk about something else? We could go see a film or go watch a band perform or we could-"

"Y/N, love this is really stupid. Why would you read this? Listen," his voice drops: becoming husky and distant as if his mind is elsewhere and he gazes up into my eyes, his head still on my lap, "'Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I’ll understand.' I mean really?"

"Ava loaned it to me last time she came with Eve. I only picked now to read it because I didn't want to upset you."

"That bitch gave it to you? Fuck, probably means she'll come crawling back to leech off of us by using the excuse that she is coming to get her book back. That stupid little-"

"Shut up! Adam, I'm tired of this. I just wanted to read something to relate to someone else."

"Why not read some Shakespeare? We can talk about that-"

"No! Adam, you choose not to have discussions with people. I chose you but I didn't choose to be completely alone! You won't turn me or-"

He sits bolt upright and grips my shoulders, "Of course I won't fucking turn you if this is the shit you pull! You are so immature! You know sometimes I wish you were more like-"

"Who, Adam? Eve? You want me to be like her? The woman who left you because you were the man she turned and abandoned, coming back to you when it suited her fancy? The woman who came back and wrecked your flat so you had to move which lead to you meeting me? The woman who made you travel halfway around the goddamn world to dump you again!"

"AT LEAST SHE UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"FINE! IF SHE UNDERSTANDS YOU SO MUCH, THE BITCH CAN FUCKING HAVE YOU! I'M DONE!" I jump up and move to the bedroom, kicking my bag from under the bed and packing some stuff, my wallet and cards in a purse, my phone, some clothes, a brush and some other trinkets and necessities.

"What are you doing?" he calls to me, I can feel his eyes burning into my scalp as I slip off the shirt, replacing it with a bra and another cleaner shirt and a hoodie.

"None of your fucking business, we're through Adam," my voice is shaky but I put it down to my wiggling into jeans rather than controlling the tears threatening to roll down my face.

He snorts, "No we're not just calm the fuck down and-"

"AND BE LIKE HER? NO FUCKING THANK YOU!" I stand up and turn, my bag in my grasp and begin my walk through the flat; swiping up my bottle of wine from where it's been discarded on the floor.

He's not moved from the sofa, eyes hungry and lounging like a king in luxury and not a suicidal vampire in the middle of a grungy flat. I slip on my shoes, bending down to tie them before straightening up, my focus on my posture taking the stress out of my mind for a moment.

When my hand rests on the door knob and I begin to turn it I hear him get up, "Look, you can't seriously be leaving me right now."

I sigh not looking back at him but at the pitch black of the night; deep and all-consuming. It's sinister but I've been dating a vampire for ages, what can happen in the dark that can't happen whilst I sleep?

"Y/N, sweetheart-"

"Adam. Shut the fuck up," I walk out into the night and the door closes behind me, ending another chapter of my life as I venture on, a handful of belongings and a bottle of wine.  
 _Great... I've walked into one of the seediest bars in the city._

This shit hole would be the last place Adam would look for me, we both preferred little clubs where no one was near each other. Here though, people were bumping and grinding against each other, drinks spilling as they gyrated. Multi-coloured lights flash, burning into my eyes with the never-ending repetitive rhythm. It stinks of sweat and heavy perfume. Currently, I'm staring into the swarm of people whilst sipping from my glass filled with an over-priced drink.

"Having a good night baby?"

_Ew. Why?_

"Hey, want me to buy you a drink sugar?"

"Wanna dance?"

"With you? Fuck no."

 _Maybe I should just go home... I can't,_ I _left, not him. That wasp is probably back and busy with me. Ew. I'll just get a hotel room. Somewhere's got to be open right?_

I down my drink and head out, squeezing between the gaps in the crowd of sweaty, inebriated lunatics who are possibly covered in other bodily fluids. It's disgusting but necessary to escape.

Outside it's a cool night, the breath leaving my mouth billowing like smoke up into the empty night sky. It's beautiful and silent, lovely compared to the chaos the rest of the world must be filled with at this moment. Yet I get to experience this beautiful evening filled with peace.

I sigh and realise I've walked into an alleyway whilst I've been staring up at the sky. Also that there's a gun to my head with a twat on the other end.

_Fucking fantastic. I'm about to die. Oh, cruel world how far I have-_

"Drop the fucking gun dickhead."

_Surprise, surprise._

"N-No way dude, back off!"

"That's my woman, my girlfriend. Fuck off," Adam's voice is a low growl filled with bloodlust and yet so calm in contrast to the stuttering of the man behind me. I can't help but roll my eyes at the familiarity of the scene, this was how we had met after all.

"No back off dude or I'll-" he doesn't get a chance to finish his threat. His throat had probably been ripped out.

All too soon Adam's hand slid around my body, cradling me in his arms as his head rested on my shoulder, his lips kissing up my neck. How can I be anything but angry after all he's done?

"Adam-"

"Shh, let me speak," he presses a long slow kiss to my neck and then begins to whisper, his breath warm against my fluttering pulse on my neck, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you to the same curse that haunts me. It has taken much from me, my home, my family and my history. That Cullen is an idiot. He wants what he knows he can have but plays with it, leaving the girl to suffer because of her stupid ideas. But you are not a girl, Y/N," one of his hands slide to cup my left breast as the other dips into the front pocket of my jeans, "You are a woman; strong, dependable and intelligent. So why? Why not enjoy real literature? Come home with me now and I will sing you songs with lyrics of poetry, make you sing with pleasure. Come home and I will treasure you, worship you and pleasure you in the dark embrace of the night. Come home, my darling. I love you. Come home. Please."

"How can I do anything but?"


End file.
